The Other Side of Heaven
by MaNiQ1
Summary: [Post S.8] After Stefan and Bonnie saved everyone in Mystic Falls, he died and she disappeared. What happens when two unlikely souls are brought back together four years late, to face their unfinished business? [Stefonnie ONE-SHOT Easy Read]


**The Other Side of Heaven**

 **STEFONNIE ONE SHOT**

 **R-M**

 **a/n- Quick note, this is divided into three parts, to make reading easier, since I know it is long. Basically, I didn't like the ending of TVD. I thought Bonnie and Stefan were done so wrong. I wont get into it, but this is my take, on a Stefonnie ending. After Stefan died, and Bonnie did some world traveling. They are brought back into each other's lives, for that unfinished business they never "settled." I plan on writing a TVD Bamon ending as well. Although, this is my Stefonnie debut, and though Stefonnie isn't for everyone, I hope you guys like this ONE SHOT!**

* * *

 **PART ONE**

* * *

Third night in a row, Bonnie woke up in a sweat. Slight panic overcame her. She was nauseated by the idea that her dreams could feel so real. She sat up and looked around the dark room for a sign of something. Anything. Four years she's been at peace. Four years she's been free. But since her birthday passed, a couple months ago, she's been waking up after watching Enzo's heart being ripped from his body. She believed she'd moved on. She believed she was free. Why after four years is she reliving her frightful past, through an unbelievably, real, and out of breath, replay. The cold sheets filter a draft through her body before she stumbles out of bed. Her eyes close again and she taps her small feet around the floor feeling for her house shoes. Realizing they were turned upside down and side ways, she huffed loudly into the air and took the time to flip them over with her toes before lazily sliding her feet halfway into them.

She trucked across the creaking, wooden floor and headed straight to the kitchen for a drink of water. The creak of the floor was loud and annoying. But she wouldn't trade in the old fashioned Spanish style house for anything. She loved it. She'd bought it out months ago, but lived in it for a year.

In these moments, however, she didn't like how she felt jittery and realized she needed to calm down. Her head was pounding through her temples. Opening the small old fashioned refrigerator, and pulled out a bottle of water. Her lids shut the moment the fridge light burned her eyes. The door swung shut and Bonnie slowly twirled off the top of her bottle and put it to her lips inhaling the cold water to cool her heated up body down.

Suddenly a noise outside sounded and she heard her rocks being kicked, as someone walked towards her door. She remained quiet, hoping they didn't hear her. Afraid to take a step, she stood silently for minutes. She saw the shadow of feet outside of her door. Then a small, knock.

She didn't want to be heard, but she couldn't move. She stood for ten solid minutes, and the person didn't go away, until ten minutes passed. Slowly, she tip-toed back into her room and shut the door, locking it quietly. She turned to find a hard body. He didn't move. She just stood there.

Her disbelief made her believe she was dreaming, or trapped in a nightmare. For four years, she'd left it all behind. For four years, she left the pain behind. And right now, one of the very people, she didn't think she'd ever see again, appeared before her tired eyes.

"You?"

He nodded his head.

"Are you the reason, I've been waking up in hot sweats?"

"Yes."

"But how?" She remained stunned. His presence was frightening. Last time she'd seen him, they weren't really speaking, and... then he died.

"You. You're pulling me from the other side.

"That's impossible. It would imply we have unfinished business, and-"

"And apparently, we do."

She shook her head no, and he approached her.

"Stop. Don't come near me."

"Bonnie. If you want me to leave, we need to figure out how to resolve whatever issues we have. And I think you know what I'm talking about?"

"God, no." She yelled in the dark room. "I've been gone four years. Four years I've been able to live my life, without this bullshit. How the hell could this possibly have happened? I'm on my mission for peace. I'm happy, finally!"

"Bonnie, you never forgave me. It eats away at you every day. It hasn't been four years for me. It's been more like a few months. I remember everything like it was yesterday."

" . Fuck. FUCK!" She rubbed her hands over her face and crawled off her bed to the other side. "I can't do this."

"Bonnie just, forgive me, so you can find peace, and I'm sure I can disappear. Or go back to the place you sent me."

"Sent you? Was Enzo there? Do you see Enzo?"

"I may have felt his presence a time or two, but it's been a while. And if you were wondering, he... forgave me."

"For murdering him? Takin him from me?"

"Bonnie, I can't take back what I did. I can only, do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness. He told me I needed to find you."

"How did you get into my house?"

"I think I'm a ghost Bonnie. I exist, wherever your mind wants me to exist. Which means you brought me here."

She walked towards him and grabbed him by his jacket and pushed him towards the bedroom door and out of the front door. "Leave. Get out. And Stefan, don't turn back. Please. Stay away from me." She pushed him out of the house and slammed the door.

She walked towards the room and shut the door behind her, locking it. After crawling in her bed, it took her hours to fall back asleep. She lay there, trying to figure out how she could communicate with dead Stefan. Why she and Stefan were being pulled back together, was a mystery to her. He mentioned unfinished business. It couldn't have been true.

 **...**

Bonnie woke up the next day, after barely sleeping. She could still feel her heart through her chest. Something was awfully wrong. Why, for a couple months had she been thrown off balance. Her over heated body sat up as she pulled her shirt over her head to take it off. The moment her eyes opened to the room, he was sitting on the chase in her room.

"Fuck. Why are you back?"

"Bonnie, you keep bringing me here. Maybe I'm real, maybe I'm not. But I feel real to me, in these moments."

She just stared and shook her head. "So, I'm just supposed to sit here and act like I want you here, until the universe tells me what I need you here for?"

"Bonnie, maybe just forgive me. Forgive me, so you can move forward with your life. Trust me, I don't want to torture you, with my presence."

"No. I can't. You, took the man I loved, from this world. The only person, that gave a damn about me after a while. He's gone, and I'm finally okay with my life. I'm okay with his death. Now, you're here to screw up my progress. No. I left Mystic Falls. I'm happy."

"Okay."

Two months later.

Bonnie had begun her life so abnormally, normal. She was at work. She worked at a bar right on the beach.

Of all the remote places she could go in the world. She did her fair share of traveling for three years. A year ago, she decided to see California, where she heard about a small island called Catalina. While she loved being in other countries on a wild adventure, there was something about, settling in America, that made her feel a sense of familiarity.

"What can I get for you?" She asked a couple honeymooning.

"Can I have a jack and coke, and for my wife, something fruity?"

"A daiquiri?" Bonnie smiled.

"Perfect." The woman said.

Bonnie grabbed two glasses, one short one tall and began making the drinks. Her face was calm, and she looked at the grey clouds as they began to clear. The beautiful married couple was enjoying each other, and quietly loving in an open forum. How beautiful it must be, to have that. Living a life. Being married. Being normal. Something she never knew anything about. She finished the drinks and walked them over to the couple.

The man handed her a card. "Wanna keep your tab open, or just purchasing these two drinks?"

"Hunny?" The man looked to his wife for approval.

"Sure, keep it open." They looked like they just made one of the most exciting decisions of their lives. Their faces lit up, and she smiled at them.

About fifteen minutes later she came back from the back of the outside bar with ice. Another man was sitting at the bar with a hat on. She couldn't see his face, but she poured the ice into the machine then spoke out.

"Afternoon. What can I get for you?"

"Bourbon. Dry."

Her face squinted at the idea. She hadn't too much heard that order, and it had been years since she'd heard it regularly. She finished pouring the ice in the machine and then grabbed a glass pouring one of the ten-year-old bottles of bourbon. She walked it over him, and he gently brisket her hand grabbing it. When he looked up, she screamed.

"Oh God! Stefan! What the hell?"

"Sorry. I was bored all by myself. I feel like you've picked up extra shifts to avoid me. But I'm there, and alone, and I just thought I'd come visit you at work."

"You know, you can't just force your way into my life. If I gave you peace, you should go find it. Because there's no peace here for you. I told you I don't forgive you."

"Yeah, but... we are technically roommates now. So, I thought I'd see what you wanted for dinner?"

"Damn you. Go away. I don't want you making me dinner."

"I was thinking of making a marguerite pizza. I've gotten better. Maybe, tonight, I try the sun-dried tomatoes, and not the fresh ones." He smiled. "Or you know, until I can get the San Marzano tomatoes. They grow on volcanic plains and have a natural smokey flavor. They get them here at this farmer's market in town. Should I do that? Or do you care?"

"No." she snapped. He looked up at her and the married couple, who heard her. She turned to him impatiently. "Fine, whatever it takes to get you to leave."

"Margherita?"

"Yes." She gritted out.

"Great, see ya at home." He said. He drank his bourbon quickly and got up, heading back to her house.

 **...**

Bonnie walked back into her house. The quiet small place, on the small island off the coast of California, she never thought anyone would find her. Except ghost Stefan, who for some reason, is tied to her.

It smelled good. She was surprised. But not used to coming home to a kitchen smelling of food. She lived alone, and liked it that way. She made a few friends on the island of Catalina. Melissa, Nick, Cassie, and Adam. Sure, they were all friends, and they were couples. But they were the most down to Earth people she'd met, in some years, that just stuck to her. They constantly invited her out, and Nick owned the bar she worked at. Nick was Melissa's boyfriend. Melissa was the girl she rented the villa from when she visited a year ago. She came for two weeks, and never left. Now, she lives in that same villa, and Melissa, moved in with Nick.

She felt presence in her, normally lonely place. The echo of voices outside of her door reminded her she wasn't alone on this planet.

"Oh gosh, you're so funny." Melissa was in the kitchen laughing with Stefan.

"Well, too true. I burned this the first three times. The fourth time, is was undercooked. Bonnie won't eat them. She refuses my food, but I still try."

"Wow, that's so sweet. You're cute. I can see why you and Bonnie are friends." Both eyes turned towards her feeling her staring.

"Mel, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well, I thought you got off work about two hours ago. So, I stopped in to check on you. Hadn't heard from you much the past couple of months. Now I see why." She wiggled her eye brows.

Bonnie immediately shut it down. "Oh no. Stefan's a very old acquaintance from years ago."

Stefan nodded his head. "Yeah. Uh... Bonnie and I go way back. She actually dated my brother." He joked. That comment struck a nerve with her.

"Stefan, may I speak with you privately, please?"

"Sure." He cleaned his hands open the towel and sat it down. He followed her to her bedroom. "Sorry, it was a joke. Ya know. Because you and Damon were so weird."

"Weird?" She thought she wanted an answer but she didn't, because Damon was the last person she wanted to think about or discuss. "You know what, when she is gone, I want you to get out of my house. You've haunted me too long."

"Okay Bonnie, I'll leave. I'm sorry." She walked away from him and back to Melissa.

"So, he's a cook, and he tells jokes. And he's very cute." Melissa said.

"Not my type. But go ahead and knock yourself out."

"Ha, very funny. You know I have Nick. But I mean, what about you?"

"No absolutely not. Stefan and I were never particularly close." She spoke while he remained in the other room. She hadn't realized he was in the hallway over listening. "He came to me for favors, in the past. He needed help with his ex-girlfriend, my former best friend. His psychotic brother, and his sort of ex-wife, are my best friends from Virginia. Yes, he dated my two best friends, so, suffice it to say, he's not my type. I don't need to be with a man who used to date my friends, and never gave two shits about me."

"Really, B? Why is he here?"

She thought about how to answer. "It's a long-complicated story. But once again, he needs my help. So, what's new? I thought I escaped the people, that just needed me for my help."

Stefan heard every word. He felt instantly ashamed for years of how Bonnie must've felt. "Maybe, he's here to start fresh, and be a better friend. Give him a chance. You never know if someone's trying if you don't give them a chance."

Stefan cleared his throat as a warning and walked into the kitchen.

"So, uh, I think I did pretty good. Maybe Melissa would like to stay and eat pizza with us, if it's okay with you Bonnie?" She looked at him blankly and agreed.

"Yeah, Melissa. What do you say, you try his pizza?" Then she looked him in the eyes. "Maybe, this time, he got it right, and didn't burn it or under cook it." She stared for a bout ten seconds before turning away from him. Melissa avoided the tension, buy grabbing the wine she brought earlier out of the fridge, and asking Bonnie for her glasses.

"I will set the table." Bonnie allowed herself to enjoy Melissa's company whether Stefan was there or not. Who was surprisingly handling everything respectively and courteously.

 **oOo**

Stefan was cooking Bonnie breakfast while she got ready to go to work. She was running late, because was up late doing crunching numbers and the figures for the bar. Nick, had been ill and she was running the bar from sun up to sun down. Luckily it was a beach bar and closed at nine. But she was there from nine to nine everyday. Melissa had a day job, and couldn't help much.

Stefan has now been with Bonnie for six months. Some how, they managed to co-exist without her forgiving him. But, slowly, she had been softening towards him. He was breaking her very slowly. She fixed her couch for him. Letting him sleep on it. It was a pullout. She had a second bedroom, but that room was converted into photography room. She was very unwilling to destroy her room, for his comfort. He murdered Enzo, she couldn't just give him the royal treatment. However, if he was stuck in limbo because of her, she would definitely not, just allow it to make him uncomfortable. So, they co-habitated, like roommates.

Melissa and Nick loved Stefan. Cassie and Adam weren't around nearly as often. But Stefan made an agreement with Bonnie to cook dinner twice a week and have Nick and Melissa over. It became habitual and welcomed by all four.

"Bon, come on. It's eight-thirty. Your breakfast is getting cold." She heard him shout as she dried her just washed hair. She hurried and rubbed some moisturizer in it then shook it out. Today she was very curly and natural. No make up, bc she had no time. After tossing on her jeans and tank, she hurried to the kitchen. "Sheesh. I told you to let me help you with the paper work." He said.

"No, I can't take a chance and let anything get by me. I'm too anal, because it's not my business. It's Nick's. I don't want to mess anything up."

"Still, maybe I should start heading to the bar with you. Bar tending for twelve hours is a lot. I mean, doing it alone."

She stopped and looked at him. This man trying to win her forgiveness. "Stefan, listen, I appreciate everything you do. You have definitely been a big help."

"Of course Bonnie. I owe-"

"Don't fucking complete that sentence."

"I was going to say, I owe you this, sense I can't pay rent."

"Stefan, you're a ghost. What would you pay?"

He laughed, and she laughed. "Here, I made you blueberry muffins. From scratch. I've had a lot of time on my hands, since, I don't have a job," he looked at her, "so I found this recipe, on Pinterest. Melissa, got me on Pinterest. Anyway, I hope you like them."

"I'm sure I will." She grabbed it and headed out. Then turned to see his puppy dog face. "What?" She asked sympathetically.

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you liked it."

"As in watch my face while I taste it?" He shook his head yes, like a happy little kid. "I mean, Stefan, how awkward? It's just, I'll be honest... what if I don't like it? Or I think, meh? Like, I think it's easier for me to just taste it in the car and text you about it later."

Stefan rubbed his hand over his chin, and smirked. "Bonnie Bennett, you little devil. This should, be something we can handle. I can handle your generic expression, and I can handle your disappointment. I don't care. As long as it's real." He knew Bonnie kept herself at a reasonable distance from him, in order to protect herself.

She looked at this testy man. He was really pushing his way through. He was asking for vulnerability from her any way he could get it. He was doing something Enzo did. He was, being a protagonistic, antagonist. He was being, unbelievably accepting of her difficult personality. Something Enzo did. Something Damon didn't do. However, Stefan was a crazy mixture of Enzo and Damon and Bonnie couldn't figure him out.

"Stefan, I just, think you think your slick." She smiled gently, and walked out of the door.

Stefan shook his head, and threw the towel over his shoulder. He started cleaning the mess, and something told him to walk to the window, facing the driveway. He looked out, and watched her situate herself into the car, and when she sat down, she bit into the muffin. He saw her take a few seconds, and just savor the flavor. Then she ate the entire muffin before she pulled off. He walked away satisfied.

 **...**

Bonnie walked in around twelve at night. She hadn't called Stefan or told him she'd be so late. Usually she was home around ten. Tonight, she had a drink with Melissa. Seems Nick's chemo was taking a toll on him. Melissa, needing emotional support from her friend, was at the bar having a drink with Bonnie as Bonnie cleaned up, and one drink lead to the other, and both women had drank too much.

Bonnie traipsed into the house, and stumbled a bit. When she realized Stefan was asleep, she shut the lights back off and tiptoed to her room. She wanted so badly not to wake him. But that awfully creaky floor, did the job, and within seconds, he was speaking.

"Midnight?"

"Is it that late?" She slurred.

"Bonnie, are you drunk?" He stood up and walked towards her. She leaned into his body. "Bonnie how much did you drink, and why were you driving?"

"I had to get home." Her head drooped a bit. He caught her chin and lifted it to his face. He and Bonnie had never been so close before, face to face. The last time this happened, she gave him the cure, after he murdered Enzo. Bonnie must've had a flashback, because she shoved him. "Stay away from me. You... murderer." She went into her room and slammed the door.

Collapsing onto her bed she fell, and planned to fall into a dark slumber. Her body was exhausted. Her mind was exhausted. She lay there, and shut everyone and everything out for eight hours. Or at least she tried to.

An hour later Bonnie fell off the bed, in pain. Stefan came running in. "Bonnie what the hell?"

"God, sharp pains." She said holding her stomach and sides. He tried lifting her body, but she screamed. "No, get away from me! Please."

"Bonnie I have to help you."

"No, you don't. You fucking don't." She yelled. Gripping her sides, he grabbed her anyways and picked her up, cradling her in his arms, and headed for her bathroom. "Put me down, Stefan. Got damn you. Please, I hate you." She screamed and cried, and started fighting him. Stefan took every hit, every, scream, and turned the water in the shower on.

"Bonnie, relax. I'm going to help you." He felt her hair was drenched from hot sweats. She must've had another nightmare. On top of the alcohol, poisoning, she was hallucinating. Seeing things that weren't there. She could pave easily used magic on him, but she never did. He super-gripped her wrists, and tried to contain her from hitting him. Then he saw her eyes cross, and her face turn blue. "Fuck, Bonnie." He turned her over and held her hair as she threw up. She threw up several times. Her sweaty body then started shaking, and she was suddenly cold. He turned the shower water to warm, and plugged the tub, and turned the water back to the bath faucet and let the warm water fill the tub up. He had no idea what he was doing, but he tried to help her. Slowly he pulled her clothes off, and let her lay back in the warm water. Her eyes eventually shut, and she may have fallen asleep.

He figured she'd gotten alcohol poisoning. After a little while, he pulled her out and dried her off dressing her, and putting her back in bed. One thing became very apparent to him, she was in more pain than she cared to share and she was still angry with him. At his point, he wasn't sure he could get anything right. He thought, he could leave, and she wouldn't care either way.

* * *

 **PART TWO**

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, she realized it was late. "Oh shit." She stumbled around, headache and all. She felt like she was dying. Her body and her head ached. She dressed, brushed her teeth, and threw her hair in a bun. Not even a cute one. An awful bun. She tried to cover it all up with black eyeliner. Then she walked out and saw Stefan nowhere. No breakfast. No left over dinner. Nothing. No sound, or smell. Maybe he left. Or found peace. She stopped and stood there. Somehow it saddened her. She was used to having him around for the past six months. Maybe she hated him, maybe she didn't but his presence was synonymous with home. His presence made her happy, and she didn't really realize it.

She jumped into her car and started to drive. She drove towards the bar, and it hit her. She began crying. She was alone for four years. Alone yet happy. She didn't mind being a world traveler for three years and meet a lot of amazing people. Then she came to Catalina. A small, private island. A place where there had solitude and comfort. Yet, she was alone. She had friends, but for a year she came home alone. And sixth months, of him, just being there was comforting to her lonely soul.

As she pulled up to the bar, she realized her black eyeliner was running. "Cheap fucking eyeliner." She had less than five minutes to get inside, prepare everything and open up, all after she scrubbed her face. She jumped out of the car before anyone saw her and she ran to the bar. When she was inside, she rushed to the bathroom to wash her face. Still crying and angry, she stopped when she heard ice being scooped. She stood there a solid few minutes and wondered what the hell was going on?

Her face painted with dripping black eyeliner. She walked out of the bathroom forgetting that her face was destroyed. She walked towards the bar, that had yet to be lifted to the outside world. There he was. Opening the bar. Prepping it and getting it ready. He was slicing and sitting out limes and lemons. He turned towards her.

She was speechless. "Bon? What's wrong?" He walked towards her.

"Nothing. Allergies." She looked a mess.

"No. You were crying. Why were you crying?"

His concern for her was, hard for her to handle. She didn't deserve it after what she said to him the night before. He should've left, or been angry. Instead, he was at the bar opening it up for her. He gently touched her cheek, and started wiping her tears and smudged eyeliner. She lowered her head in shame. He lifted her face and stared into her eyes. "I thought you were gone. And I deserved it, you leaving."

"Why would I leave?"

"Because, I've been awful. Difficult. Stubborn."

"So what? It doesn't bother me. I get it. You're angry. I've been there. I'm sure my pain, can't compare, to losing the man you loved. But I get the anger. I get the pain. You've actually been really good Bonnie. You've been better to me than I expected. I came in and ruined your peace. I'm sorry. I don't know why I was brought here. But I'm glad I was." He kissed her forehead. Then he got a napkin and wet it. He cleaned her face, and wrapped ice in another napkin. "Close your eyes." He rubbed the napkin wrapped ice on her eyes. "For the puffiness." Then he hugged her, really tight.

"I should go get myself together." She said quietly.

"Take your time. I'm fine out here. I called Melissa early this morning and had her open for me, and give me the run down. I'm sure I can handle opening."

She nodded her head and walked away.

 **...**

"So, this is nice. This little tiny island. Why here?"

"I don't know. I guess, it's just this little gem that no one really ever thinks about it. Don't ever see anyone taking a vacation here and finding me."

"Anyone, meaning, Elena, Caroline... Damon?"

"Take it for what you will."

"Why Bonnie, have you isolated yourself from everyone?"

"I keep in touch with them. I go home once a year and spend a couple of weeks with everyone. But, let's be real, I can't spend too much time around the school. I'm literally wanting those little witch children, to come home with me. I wanted children. But... It's hard ya know. But I always give a special class when I visit. Then there's Jeremy. Every time I'm home, I think, he thinks about the past, and I'm not into the whole, ya know..."

"Yeah, I get it." They both giggle.

"And Caroline. She's... I mean... she's happy. Her life has evolved. She's allowing herself to move on."

"Finally, huh?" He said softly.

"No. There's no such thing as finally. Enzo's been gone four years and I've not moved on."

"You should."

"Says who? My life isn't defined by who I'm with. I've always been alone, and it's just how Bennett women are. It's a curse. I loved and lost. Twice."

"Twice?"

"Forget I said that. But, I'm just tired of giving my love away. Every time, I lose apart of me."

"You're supposed to Bonnie. It's what makes life worthwhile. Losing yourself in love once in a while, until you find the love, that, you're no longer lost in, but finally found." He said. He looked at her, and for a brief moment, they shared a connection. She felt something weird, just like he did. The broke eye contact after it was noticeable. "I loved and lost twice too. Each time, it was... different."

"Twice, or three times?" She laughed.

"Ahhh, that first one is highly debatable."

"You may have grown to hate Katherine, but you loved her, at one point. She was your first love, and because of that. She shaped the way you loved. Same with me. I guess I had three loves that shaped me. I sometimes like to forget about me and Jeremy. Not the fact, that we were together, but when I look back, he really hurt me. And it wasn't his fault. He was young. It's what he knew. He made a mistake based on his first experience. Which was Vicki. And Katherine, wow, can you only imagine, the pain she went through before you?"

Stefan lifted his eyebrows in shock. "I never thought about it that way."

"Yeah. I mean, the point, I get what you're saying Stef. We can't just... stop loving. Because one day we may learn to love for real. Everyone is a test before that."

"So, what? Three... Jeremy, Enzo, and who was number three?"

"Ugh. Someone, I really don't want to mention. Or even think about." He had an idea for f who she meant.

"You mean the other reason you don't like going back home?"

"I don't need to. Too much pain Stefan."

"Too much, only if you haven't moved past it." He said.

"And if you had the opportunity to go back, would you? Want to see Elena, and Caroline, and Damon?" Bonnie asked him curiously.

"Sometimes, but the fact that they've all found peace, or whatever, it is... I wouldn't disrupt that. Damon and Elena, I don't want to know the status of their relationship. It's best I don't. I'm not bitter. I just, think it's best. I don't need to see it. Then there's Caroline. I know about her. I think about her always. I know she's happy. I've seen her and Klaus, Bonnie. I know for six months you don't mention it. I know you don't say it. But I know they've been together for two years. I know, they love each other. I know he proposed to her." Bonnie's face frowned.

"If it makes you feel better, she never has him around when I visit." She grinned.

"I think you should visit them one day. Accept what they are. Same with Damon and Elena."

"Easy for you to say. You don't want to see Damon and Elena."

"I mean, I'm dead. I don't need to." He started cleaning the counters as she mopped at closing.

"Stefan, are you still in love with Elena?"

"Umm, no. I wouldn't say that. I still love her, yes. I always will. But, inside of me, there's some very, open wound, that never closed. Even in death, unanswered questions linger."

Bonnie rubbed her forehead in confusion. It was now dark outside and only a few drunk people wondering the roadways. She heard a live band a few blocks away, and still with the minimal distractions, she couldn't, distract herself from asking what he meant. "What was never answered, Stefan?"

"Why, I couldn't find the kind of love, I thought I gave?" And it made sense, because even having loved someone, she rather not mentioned, she never understood, why she never got the love she thought she gave. Although, with him, she always had the barrier of Elena. "Caroline, gave me so much, I didn't deserve her. Katherine was so toxic, and controlling. And, Elena, and I had everything, then nothing. There was friendship, and love, and this great connections between us. Namely, Damon, I guess."

"Yeah. I never understood it either. You guys were so good. I just think Damon was so damaged, it drew her to him. Elena, maybe couldn't handle your acceptance. You're making her whole. She liked having that, quality that made her helpless, and wounded. Damon ate that up. You know? It made him feel needed. You tried to fill the void, and he sank into the wound with her, because something about it made him...feel I don't know." Bonnie's eyes watered. "I can't tell you Stefan, why those two love each other, I can't tell you why the hell, they think they're good for each other. Because deep down, I hate them together." Water fell from her eyes, and she shook her head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I'm so stupid. I feel so stupid for ever thinking- nevermind."

"Bonnie, no you're not. Oh my God. I mean, I feel the same way you do, but... I know why I feel that way. Why do you feel that way?" Still she shook her head feeling utter embarrassment.

"It's so stupid of me, ya know. There was a point, I thought I saw something in him. It was something I'd never had. Then, one day I realized I didn't. That's it."

Stefan walked towards her and stood in front of her. "Bonnie, is Damon, the other person you are referring to, having loved and lost?" All she had to do was look at him, and her eyes just flooded like a damn. Like it was held in for so long.

"I'm stupid. I know."

"Oh god. No, you're not. If I'm being honest, I always thought, how good you were for him, and how much he challenged you, and how much better he was with you. I would say to myself, "how can two people be more in love and not realize it? Then he left, and you were with Enzo. I didn't get it. But, I thought I was seeing things. I'd never seen Damon that way with anyone, but... somehow, you brought it out of him. And then, in my mind, Enzo, gave you what Damon didn't. I never thought about it after that. I forgot."

"Me too. I tried to forget. The way Caroline made you forget about Elena, but I couldn't."

"Caroline, was and is an amazing woman, but she couldn't take the pain that was caused by Elena. I think she thought somehow, she had to make up for Elena, and the truth was Caroline was pretty amazing. She was more than I could've hoped for."

"Yes, so was Enzo. But now he's dead." Stefan looked at her, plagued. "Yeah, I'm not going to focus on that."

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop, don't apologize. You're gone. You're dead, taken from Caroline. Somehow brought to me. Maybe I'm supposed to help you figure out your peace." She smiled. "I can do that. We can help each other."

"Yeah. I'd like that."

"So, umm. Thanks for opening the bar today. I guess after six months of leaving you home alone, the idea of you working with me, was actually better than I thought."

"Yeah. Maybe we can make a habit out of this." She nodded her head. They closed up the bar together, and went home and made some oven baked pizza, and watched Netflix.

Almost a year after Stefan's arrival...

Stefan and Bonnie were having a barbecue. They invited their friends and decided to celebrate Bonnie's birthday. Stefan planned it he grilled some of the best salmon and steak. Corn on the cob, and cabbage were also grilled. And, Bonnie knew, that Stefan and Nick loved bacon wrapped, cheese-stuffed jalapeños, so she made a few for them. Bonnie and Stefan were setting up the backyard, and putting out table clothes.

"So, did you tell Nick to bring his famous potato salad?"

"I did. He's bringing that, along with Melissa's famous, Better than Sex cake."

"What the hell does that even mean?" Stefan laughed. "How can food ever be better than sex?"

"Welcome to the world of women. We tend to find things better than sex, to block out our need for it. Because the honest to gods truth is women loves sex just as much as men."

He laughed. "Makes sense. There's no way, we enjoy sex alone." He laughed.

"It's true. We love sex. Especially, when it just happens, ya know? No, let's go to the room and fool around, or how about after dinner we get it in. Like..." she laughed making him laugh. "How the hell, do you guys not get it? Women just like for it to happen. And yes. You have to know when your window is. If you literally, just said I look like I've gained weight, don't try. But, if the moment comes, and your just... staring in someone's eyes. Or laughing subtly. Or even just, talking. Sex should literally just happen naturally."

After helping her with the table cloths, hey sat out the patio chairs and he thought back to what she said. "So, um, did you ever have to plan it?"

"Plan what?"

"Sex. You gave the speech about after dinner, and let's go to the bedroom... So who was that?"

"Okay, those examples don't work for me, but like... Jeremy would always just, let's go have sex, let's go have sex." She spoke imitating that of a goofy voice. She began to laugh again. "It was really juvenile sometimes. But we were younger. So, that's what I get, I guess."

"I guess I'm guilty too." He grinned.

"Oh gosh, Stefan... say it ain't so. With who, Elena or Caroline?"

"Probably both. Sadly."

"Hey hey hey! We have arrived." Melissa said as the four of them got there.

"What are we talking about?" Cassie asked.

"Oh gosh. Initiating sex strategies, and how women can possibly love any food better than sex." Bonnie said.

"Must be talking about my Better than Sex cake. Which is... on a good day, better than sex when your boyfriend's being a jerk. Sorry baby?" She looked at Nick and kissed him. "But, if I have a choice between sex and this cake, I choose sex. However, if I'm pissed, or he just erased something of mine off the DVR, I'm in preference of the cake." She walked up and kissed both Stefan and Bonnie on the cheek. Nick a couple months in remission was finally out of the house for a handful of times.

"Sure, don't erase her Real House Wives recordings. God, forbid she miss some drama."

"Hello, beautiful." Stefan said to Melissa. "Oh, you too baby." He said towards Nick.

"Thanks lover." Nick and Stefan became good friends over the past year.

"The hair is getting out of control buddy. Don't ya think?" Nick had been through and completed chemo.

"Hey hey, I didn't have hair for eight months this wild stallion needs to just run free."

"Guys, I'm starving. Please tell me it's time to eat."

"Yes, Adam. It's not only time to eat, but drink as well. Bonnie made her famous lemonade, and with a splash of vodka...I think we can all agree, we need a break. It's been a really... hectic year." Stefan said.

"Yeah, Adam and Cassie planning a wedding. Nick going through chemo, and Melissa, by his side. Stefan and I... rebuilding our friendship, and spending the past four-five months running the bar seven days a week, it's been really nice being able support one another in everyday life things. I'm not used to this, type of lifestyle. I'm finally beginning to feel a home, here. So, thank you guys, for being here today, celebrating my birthday with me." Bonnie spoke like a giddy girl.

"Here. Here." They all said.

"Okay. Everyone sit down. I'm going to bring out the food. Bonnie, sit enjoy yourself. It's your day." Stefan said, smiling.

She smiled, and looked at him, with such ease. He didn't have the heart to tell her, he was starting to feel pains in his chest the past few weeks. They were in a good place, and he just didn't want to ruin anything. She was happy. They were friends. Things were better than they'd been in so long.

"Bonnie, try this..." Stefan heard one of the girls telling her. He glanced out to see her smiling. Her beautiful, smile, was one of those smiles that just made everything better for some reason. Maybe because it was rare for so many years before. But the past year they'd spent together, was one of he easiest years of his life. She was one of the most amazing people he'd ever met. And getting to know her, made him quickly regret, not doing this years ago. Funny, how time and distance changes things.

Bonnie made him happy, in ways that were easier than breathing sometimes.

 **...**

"Bonnie, how do you maintain such beauty? What are your secrets."

"Oh, just a little running and a lot of water."

"That can't, just be it?" Cassie asked.

"Aww, a little witchy juju." She said. "And coconut oil on the face. Every other day, I rub May face with coconut oil, and let it sit all day."

"Ugh. I'm going to try it." She smiled. "Well, it was great today. We had so much fun. I'll see you guys soon. Back to wedding planning. I really needed this today. You were so worth it. Bye sweetie." Cassie kisses Bonnie's cheek.

"Yes. Happy birthday beautiful." Adam hugged her and Stefan and they headed out.

"Bye guys. Thank you for today it was amazing." She turned to see Nick carrying Melissa. "Wow, she drank too much of my lemonade. Take care of her."

"It doesn't require much. Get her in bed, and turn the lights out. She will be fine. Anyways, happy birthday sweetie. Thanks for everything. Really. I'll be back at the bar soon, to give you some time off."

"No worries, Nick. It's been great working with Stefan. We actually, have a lot of fun."

"Yeah. Take your time. We're good." Stefan said. "Thanks for coming today guys. Sorry we never got to taste Melissa's cake. It just felt weird with her falling asleep."

"Well, she made it for you two. So, just eat some later on or tomorrow. Alright guys. It's been great. But I gotta get this one home. Goodnight you two."

"Good night."

Stefan and Bonnie locked he door after their guests left. Bonnie tried getting things together to put away. "Hey, I got this. Go ahead and relax, or whatever."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm going to shower."

"Okay. Happy Birthday Bon." He winked at her. Returning a sweet grin, she smiled.

"Thanks Stef."

 **...**

After Bonnie's shower. The house was quiet. She took her time, and let the hot water massage her skin. Walking out of her room, she spoke out. "Hey, sorry I took so long. The water just felt so goo-" she stopped stunned to watch him sitting there on the couch, eating cake. Quietly. "Oh, my God. You little... of course. So?" She said shaking her head on a circular motion.

"I mean... it's okay." He was stuck on her body in the lilac silk pajama set she had on. He'd seen her in pajamas before. But tonight, her legs and arms and skin had a special glow. The shorts and tank top showed much of her caramel colored skin, and she looked like a beautiful sculpture or painting.

"These pajamas are a gift from Cassie. Cute, right?"

"Yeah." He said trying not to be stunned.

"Just okay?"

"Whaaaaah?" He was caught off guard.

"You said the cake was just okay?'

He tried catching his breath. "Yeah."

"Then, I guess you won't mind, if I finish your slice." She walked towards him and sat next him, pulling at his plate. He was gripping the plate tight. "Really? Okay. I guess you must agree, right?"

"With what?"

"Its better than sex. "

"I wouldn't say that necessarily."

"Then give me a bite."

"Fine." He cut a piece with his fork and lifted it to her lips, and she watched him as slowly, as he thought about it. She opened her mouth, then he couldn't help but to eat the bite.

"Oh, exactly. You can't help it. It's delicious. Right?"

"It's fucking great. It's... really good." He laughed. He wrestled his hand away from her eating another bite. "I can't share, I'm sorry. It's very good. And since I haven't had sex in well over five years... it's the closest I've got."

"Really, but I'm the birthday girl?"

"Yes, but... five years! Bonnie." He laughed.

"Me too."

"You too, what?"

"Me too, five years."

"What? Stop. I don't believe that."

"Why, because sex is just... some easy thing to do when you lose someone you were in love with. He and I didn't break up. We didn't choose this. And when he died, those thoughts didn't cross my mind. I mean, sure they did, but I was so afraid. Opening up like that with someone. I couldn't. But don't get me wrong. My life's been great. I've been fulfilled in other ways. Ive had a great time. But I haven't opened my heart to someone else. It's, just been too hard. Not wanting to compare someone to Enzo. Gosh. Saying his name is even hard. But, I wasn't ready to deal with the trauma, of trying and not be able to."

Stefan was stunned and shocked. He thought Bonnie was such a beautiful woman, and he didn't see how she lived, without human touch. Even they barely touched. "Wow. Seems very hard. That's a part of the human need. Touch."

"Yeah. I'm sure it's important, but... I blocked it out. Also, I found great substitutes." She smiled. Gosh her smile was beautiful.

"Oh yeah, like Better than Sex Cake?"

"Yes, and Sex on the Beach, and Buttery nipples, and Blow Jobs, all drinks by the way. Plus, I'm quite the foodie. You don't know good food, until you taste it, from the source. Gosh, Thai food, is so delicious in Thailand. Parisian cuisine," she kissed her fingers. "Muah."

"Then, you come back to the States?"

"I mean, it's a smorgasbord of all of it. I traveled, and saw beautiful places. Met beautiful people. And now, I'm just wanting a quiet, quaint life."

"Sexless?"

"That's what drinks and food are for."

He officially felt bad for her, and cut a piece of cake. Then he sat down, on the couch, lifted her feet across his lap, and started to feed her. She let him. Something about it, was comforting. She scooted closer to him. He fed her, and eventually they were sharing the slice. "Thank you, Stefan. For everything. For coming into my mundane life, and accepting it, and making normal... seem normal. And just know, that I forgive you, okay?" His eyes widened in shock, and he bit his lip wanting to stop her from talking. But he could tell she was nervous, because she kept talking. "I mean, you should know, that, i think, you can leave, or go, whenever you want. Live your life, and know, that you and I are okay. I think you deserve happiness. So, I'm sure you'd rather not be stuck here with me. But-"

"No. I don't mind. I love being here with you. Actually. I'd rather be here than anywhere else. Including, Mystic Falls."

"Stefan, stop. You don't have to say that just because-" he pulled her face towards his and kissed her. When his lips touched hers, his fingertips that were holding her cheeks began to shake. She grabbed his hand to move it, but when she felt his shaking fingers, she held his fingertips.

Her hands held his to calm him. The tenderness in their kiss, lingered. It was what she needed, what he needed, what they needed. Stefan grabbed the plate and scooted it to the floor and his hands got more comfortable holding her. Their touches were light, and respectful. Until they became a little heavier. She gripped his sides tight, and pulled him into her, as she lay back. But, it was when her hands went under his shirt, that he pulled up and looked at her. Her face was fearful, but hopeful. But he couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." He pushed up and stood up, grabbing the plate, adjusting his shirt and walking into the kitchen. Bonnie lay there utterly baffled, and embarrassed. She looked towards the kitchen, hearing dishes move around, and faucet water being turned on. She stood up, in her night clothes. A silk set of tank top and shorts, in the color of lilac, and walked quickly to her room shutting the door behind her. Her face got beet red, and she started to become emotional when she saw a picture of Enzo on her dresser. "Oh God. Oh god. What did I do? What the hell have I done?"

Stefan thought about it, and went to talk to her, and he saw her bedroom light go off. He kissed her, then he stopped. He was confused. He read the situation one way, and somewhere in the middle... changed his mind. He finished cleaning and then sat on the couch, all night. Without sleeping.

* * *

 **PART THREE**

* * *

 **A week later...**

Stefan and Bonnie had been avoiding each other. It was awkward, and they still went to the bar together, but Nick came back this week, so they split shifts. After the discomfort of a week of silence they were face to face on a Sunday night. It was, an unsustained discomfort.

"So, uh... I have something tell you." Stefan said.

"Oh yeah, me too. You first." She laced the fingers of her two hands and looked to the side.

"Okay, umm. I was talking to Nick this week at work. And, he and Mel... have a back house they just got rid of some tenants. With all of the work I've been doing at the bar, they said I can stay there rent free." His thick eyebrows and broody face wasn't happy or sad. He thought, how what he did, was the best for the two of them. "What about you?"

"Oh. Well, it doesn't matter at all now. I should head to bed. Early day tomorrow."

"Fuck, did what I told you ruin, what you were going to tell me? Because if so, I'm sorry. I take it back." He pulled her backwards to talk.

"No. it's fine. What I wanted to say, was I figured out a solution for the couch, and the awkwardness of the week. But I guess your plan is better. So, literally don't mind me. You're here, in this place because of me. Last thing you need is to be stuck with me. I feel like your personal hell Stefan, and I want you to be happy so... please. It's a great idea. You should move into their back house. This inter-dimensional life, as long as you can live it, should be lived freely." She kissed his cheek, and walked to her room to head to bed. Before she closed her door, she looked at him... "Good night Stef."

But at this point he wasn't sure how to feel. He'd rather not be far, far away from her in this moment. Last thing he wanted was to hurt her after all she'd been through.

 **oOo**

"So, I'll be gone in a few days. As soon as their tenant finishes cleaning. Then I'm good to go."

"Okay. Sounds good. I'm going to be taking the late shift. That day, to give you a chance to take care of whatever you need."

"You don't have to."

"No, I will. You'll need the full day. I'm totally cool with it." She said. He felt their connection still, and her feelings were hurt, and she tried her hardest to deflect. "I'm going to work now, so, I'll see you later okay?"

"Sure. I um- made breakfast."

"I'm not that hungry today. Thanks." She smiled, and did a great job of acting unaffected. "Bye Stef."

"Bye, Bon." She walked out and left him to his own devices. He went to grab his shoes from the entry way closet, and he noticed her tripod was sitting in the floor with her camera. It never came out of her photography room. He thought it was a mistake, so he grabbed it to take it back. When he opened the door, he saw the walls had all been painted. There was an entire bedroom in place of her photography room. A bed. A dresser. A television. A book shelf with his books. And a picture of him and Damon. She made him a bedroom. It had taken a lot of time. It wasn't done overnight. This job look like it took a month or two to do. "Oh fuck." He ran towards the front door, and outside to catch her before she left.

"BON-" he was interrupted when he realized she was gone. "Fuck." He pulled his hair in frustration. "I'm such a fucking idiot."

 **oOo**

Three days later, when Bonnie was working a late shift, thinking Stefan was moving out, she was told by Nick, she could leave early, because Nick wouldn't need her late. She went home, and noticed Stefan was still there. She dreaded having to say bye. She dreaded the idea, that she would have to watch him walk out the door, and say bye, thinking, that her purpose to him, was to get him to a happy ending. She dreaded, that she'd watch another person she cared about move on without her. So, she took a deep breath, tucked her car keys tight in the palm of her clenched fist, and opened the door, which he'd left unlocked for her.

The first step she took inside, smelled divine. It didn't smell like he'd been packing. It smelled like he'd spent a few hours cooking. She walked in to see him, sitting at the table, decorated for some type of special occasion. From the setting to the wine glasses, her eyes marveled at the delicately decorated situation she was faced with. The candlelight put a twinkle in her eyes.

"Cheesy right?"

"Yes. We've established your kind of cheesy, but... it's you."

"Okay... so, it seems fancy. But it's just rosemary and thyme, baked chicken with smothered red potatoes, in garlic butter sauce, and asparagus, and an array of chocolate dipped fruit and... your favorite."

She bit her lip and grinned. "What is that?"

"Why, the cake that is Better than Sex, of course!" He says putting the cake on the table on two small plates. "The other night, you... never got to finish eating your slice. Which is all my fault, so... this was my way of making it up to you." He gave a broody grin, and his thick eyebrows raised in question.

"How did you find time to do this, with moving?"

"Uuhhhmmm." He paused, and looked at the bottle of wine. "Oh, and Chardonnay." He opened the chilled bottle and poured two glasses. As he poured he spoke. "Bonnie, I um... I've spent the better part of a year getting to know you. Like you, you. The real you. Not Caroline or Elena's friend. Not Damon's best friend. Not even Sheila's granddaughter. Hell we've had an entire relationship without our supernatural pasts. I know you're a witch, and that you don't talk about it. I know you're a Bennett woman. But I also, know... that in one year, of being in this inter-dimensional, co-habitation... we've taken careful measures to get to know each other. As two people. Regular people. Even if we are far from regular. I don't know, when I have to go back to wherever I came from, but I know that being here, has been the first time in almost two hundred years, that I've felt like a man. Like Stefan. I wasn't Caroline's husband, or Elena's ex, or even Damon's brother. I was Stefan. You were Bonnie." He walked to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her to the table pulling her chair out. He sat her down and scooted her in.

"It's been a really amazing year Stefan. It's been nice becoming friends." She smiled.

"It's been really nice. We've done karaoke. We've talked about books. We've actually worked together. How domesticated has this been? It felt, like this beautiful life, we helped each other to create. Being here with you, is nothing I expected it to be. I could be gone tomorrow, and I would be happy I had this time with you. I came from a peaceful existence, and was thrown back on this plane of human destruction. I was afraid at first I won't lie. I liked where I was. I was in peace. But it was four years for you, and mere months for me. Time goes by slower there, and it's beautiful."

"Now your back on this dimension with me, for some strange reason. I get it. I somehow, pulled you from paradise, with my mind. I'm sorry I don't know how it happened." She shook her head in disappointment. And honestly, I know I wasn't easy to live with or be around sometimes. I just didn't know how to react around you after... after... after... you..."

"Killed Enzo."

"Yes. I was afraid of you, and I think I hated you. I couldn't understand, how...I could pull you here, with me. It made no sense. For the record, I'm happy you had peace. Or will go back to peace whenever, my mind lets you go."

"That's the thing Bonnie. I don't think your mind is going to let me go." He sat across from her and took a sip of his wine.

"What? Why?"

"Bonnie, I started getting these weird feelings in my chest a couple months back. I didn't know why. It just would come sporadically. Then the night, we... I mean, I kissed you. I felt my heart start to beat. It was really weird, and scary, and it had everything to do with that kiss. It was... loud, and steady, and it just pounded through me like I was awaken."

Bonnie became really worried, and her face was showing utter shock. "What? How can that be... you are a ghost."

"Please, eat Bonnie. This is making me feel weird."

"What's weird, you're human... you're... real? You're a person? You're in my house? I brought you back? I made you a human again? What about the cure? How are you here and not dying? Oh my God, what did I do?" Bonnie began questioning everything. "Stefan!"

"Bonnie I don't know. I felt that heart pounding, beat in my chest. Then, I thought I should move out, because, I didn't want you thinking how regretful it was for me to kiss you and be here, and... Enzo? What about Enzo? I killed Enzo. I don't deserve to be here. So, I wanted to leave-"

Bonnie interrupted him, not angry, but questioning everything, and frustrated. "You wanted to leave, and make me doubt everything that's happened for a year. All of what happened. I was here, just... living in domestication with you. And you wanted to leave, me? I felt awful for days."

"You seemed fine."

"I was breaking down. You became my best friend Stefan. You brought me some normalcy and then you wanted to take it. So, I let you because I couldn't torture you. I had no idea why you were here. But I knew I was responsible, and I didn't want to make you miserable." She drank her Chardonnay quickly, feeling every emotion, and stood up suddenly. Maybe too quickly, because her head felt hot now.

"Bonnie, I wasn't miserable I was completely happy."

"What a way of showing it. You kiss me and run!" She walked towards her bedroom, and he went after her. Grabbing her gently. "Stefan, this is... I can't-" she sighed. "I should get some space."

"No, don't leave. I made this beautiful dinner to talk to you Bonnie... because, because... I have these..." he couldn't bring himself to say it, and she waited.

"Stefan, I can't sit with you right now and pretend this all didn't happen, and that I don't have all of these things building inside of me, because I do."

"Oh gosh. Bonnie? I need... to tell you something." He turned her towards him. Then he looked into her eyes, her beautiful eyes. "Oh my God, you're eyes are so green. I can't handle what I'm thinking right now. Because, it's so many things at once." He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to feel her heart beating against his. She brought something to him, no one had ever brought. His actual humanity. From the day she gave him the cure to the day he showed up at her house unexpectedly, to the day he kissed her.

"Your eyes are green. But different from mine. How weird is that?"

"I can't just look at you, and not want to..." he trailed off.

"Kiss me? Because, if you kiss me, you should know that I'm in -"

"Love with..."

"You." They both said. Then they just looked in each other's eyes for what felt like eternity. Stefan let her go, and they stood apart from each other. Not knowing how to feel or what to say next.

"The irony." She said.

"Yeah."

"You can leave at any moment. You don't have to stay. I know what we've said. But, as a casualty of living with me, you loved me, and I loved you..."

"Loved? Past tense?"

"Love I mean. And, it's only fair to let you go, to live a life, that maybe-"

"Stop. I'm not going back to Mystic Falls. It's the last place I want to be. I was brought back here because of you. We had unfinished business. You and I weren't done with each other. We've been through eerily similar journeys. Three lost loves. Three heart breaks. Not for one minute, did I miss a moment with any of those people since I've been here with you. I loved them, and lost them. I lost part of myself in them, in a good way, because they've helped to teach me how this works. But I have found myself in you."

"Stefan, I've failed, at this one too many times."

He grabbed her and pulled him to her, then caressed her cheeks from temple to jawline with his fingertips. Her eyes closed, and she felt some transference of energy from him to her. "I know, I can go to Mystic Falls. I know who is there. I don't want to go right now. Maybe one day. But right now, I want to focus on you and me, and what we have. Quietly. I don't want to bring the old life, into this one. Not yet. I want to finish getting to know you, and being more than your friend. I want that." He said with confidence. "What do you want Bonnie?"

"I don't know."

"No, I won't settle for that. I'm going to ask you a question and without thinking answer it right away, okay Bonnie?" She nodded her head. "Close your eyes." She closed them. He held her face in his hands and just looked at the beauty of her, the softness of her. He embraced her vulnerability. He opened up to her, and spoke softly. "Just me and you right here. Our friends, are at home. All living their lives. Some down the street, some in Mystic Falls. We've built this beautiful, life. Just an ordinary, nothing fancy life. A beautiful existence, where we are just, us. Nothing expected of us, nothing needed but friendship. I see you everyday, your happiness, your sadness, your anger, your tears. I've witnessed you in pain. You've seen me dealing with my death. You've heard me talk about my past. What I had, what I lost, what I am okay with. Everything, that happened, in my life lead me to this moment. I accept everything, and I am utterly, hopelessly, and happily head over heals in love with you. Keep your eyes closed. What do you want Bonnie?"

"You." She shook.

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything." Her nerves had her biting her lip.

"What do you feel for me?"

"Love." And a tear fell from her eye as the revelation was unreal.

"What do you want, right now?"

"Make love to me." She popped her eyes open, in complete shock at what she said. She covered her mouth, and looked at him. He just stared at her, even as he pulled his shirt off. She told herself she wouldn't, look down. But she looked down, and saw his body, and held her breath before exhaling.

"Right now?"

"Right now."

He turned towards the table and the candlelight, and "But I made this beautiful dinner-" she pulled his face in for another kiss. Like the one on her birthday. He pulled up and laughed. "You're not hungry?"

"I am..." she unbuckled his pants. "Starved for five years..."

"Five years is a long time." He said as he began pulling her shirt off, and unbuttoning her bra. Slowly, he dropped her bra, and looked down, and sucked his bottom lip through his teeth and made a sound, of hunger for her. Both shirtless and only him pantless, he pulled her jeans off of her. She stood before him, in her lace panties. Their lips met in a match for affection. Although greedy for each other, they were tender. They treated this moment like they treated their friendship. They were careful yet needy.

Bonnie let her hands ravage his very hard body. From his shoulders, to his biceps, to the rippling of his abs, and the ridges in his back. Stefan walked her back into the door of her bedroom, and before she could open it, he pinned her against it, with her hands over her head, and moved his mouth gently over her perfect pebbles. "Hmm." Bonnie swallowed her lip and her breath as he touched her with his mouth. She hadn't been touched in five years, he hadn't been touched in five years. This feeling was so rapturous for them, that they got lost in it. What a tender touch from another feels like, when it's been long overdue. He used his lips gently, and plucked at her nipples making her howl softly. Whimpering like a baby, until his lips trailed up her skin and made it to her neck. His teeth scraped her skin, softly... before he took a large portion of her neck in his mouth and sucked. Credit his being a vampire for over a century, that he had a thing for necks. But he took her neck and sucked it like he was taking her blood. And she loved it, or missed the feeling, and let him make love to her skin with his mouth.

This was new to them both. He moved from her neck and back to her breast, and all he could do was suck her skin and taste her. And become addicted to the sounds she made. He looked at her and growled. Vampirism was just habitual for him, but she loved it... she loved that he became a predator, and a monster in these moments. He was so human, and so flawed, but so perfect. She pulled her wrists from confiscation within his hands, and wrapped them around his back and began scratching him. His skin under her nails, and her body wrapped by his arms as he opened the door and pushed his way inside of her room. His body carried hers to the bed, and he couldn't let her go for a minute. As her legs wrapped around him, he crawled onto the bed still holding her.

"I need you." He said. "All of you." He grabbed for her panties and worked his way down her body again. His soft lips, kissed until he hit her pelvic bone, then he pulled her panties off. She was breathing heavy.

"Dear, God. I don't think I can handle this." She said quietly. Then his tongue touched her. "Ooooh." He wasn't shy or patient, he opened her with his lips and let his tongue push through her barriers and make love to her. Her back arched, and she rolled her hips, unsure of how much she could handle. Then he gripped underneath her thighs, and pulled her into him. "Oh fuck. Stefan. Stefan, what the hell?" His biceps wrapped around her thighs and he rubbed her clit with his own saliva, and thumb as he ate her like she was that missed dinner he made. She kept calling on God, and he just ate her until his neck cramped, and then he kept going, because he loved how she tasted, and how she felt underneath him. He was in the perfect position. Tasting her, and looking up to see her touching her breasts, and biting her own fingers. "Oh my God... stop. Stop. Please, stop." She pulled him up by his hair.

"Bonnie?"

"I want you inside of me." She said gasping for air. Stefan dropped his boxer briefs and crawled over her. "Kiss me, let me taste me, on your lips."

"Not yet." He spread her legs, and grabbed her hands inside of his own before pushing into her. He felt her clench as she swallowed, when he entered her body. He could tell how foreign he was, and how long it had been, and he almost passed out himself. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his head dropped to her shoulder. She felt the tightening in his abs as he tried to contain himself. But, she could barely acknowledge anything accept how good she felt, and how much she lived her truth when he was inside of her. Stefan may have shed a tear, he was so lost inside of her, and she felt his mouth on her neck again. Soft, gentle kisses. He worked his way back to her mouth, and when their lips met, she tasted herself on his tongue, and he devoured her.

Thrusting, and forcing her body to get used to him quickly. He pushed deep and slow she loved it. They looked one another in the eyes. "You feel so good. Thank you." She closed her eyes, and her head fell even further back, and her breast were in his face again. As he took every part of her in his mouth that night, the two were unaware of what was in store for them. All they knew was, happiness found them, when they found each other.

 **oOo**

The sunlight, sprinkled in the room where the moon once did. Bonnie lay like a baby, with Stefan's arms draped around her from behind. He spooned her, while the sheets were decorating, yet barely covering their bodies. There was no space between them. His arm wrapped around her arm, and his fingers even crawled through the space of hers, hugging them. Pressed against her stomach, feeling every human breath she took. She felt his abs pressed to the back of her, also taking in every human breath he took. Her right arm wrapped around their arms, and his right arm underneath her head, as they lay in bed.

Stefan's eyes open, and he turns her bodies towards his. Her eyes fluttered opened. "Morning."

"Morning." He kissed her forehead. "You... you know we didn't eat dinner until four am?"

"Yes." She giggled. "We were starving. And it was amazing by the way."

"After a little microwaving, and rewarming. Wait, do you mean, sex or dinner?"

"Both. But your dinner, it was still, so... mmm. Just remembering it makes me hungry again."

"Bonnie?"

"Yes?"

"Last night was, really intense." He spoke directly looking at her. She nodded her head. "I mean, I don't know about you, but-"

"But, I want you again, right now."

"Good. It's not just me." She shook her head at him as she turned him on his back and crawled over him.

"Not at all." She adjusted the sheets, but as she sat up, it falls down, leaving her back and front bare for his viewing pleasure. He cupped her breast, and as she slid gently down his shaft, her head rolled back, and he held her body while she readjusted to him again. "Hmm."

He wanted to feel her heart beat against his chest again, and he pulled her chest downward into his. He watched her faces while he pushed into her, and she was beyond sexy. He gripped her tight, and when her eyes opened, he looked at her and said, "Your pussy is so fucking perfect. Five years of nothing and you fit me like a glove." Those words sent her flying and she bit his lip, and sucked it, while she rolled her body back and forth, feeling him stretch her from base to head. Then he put both of his hands on her as cheeks, spreading his fingers, and helping her motions. They moved into one another at the same time. He kneaded and massaged her ass, with all of his finger-gripping strength. "You're dripping, down my cock Bonnie."

"Oh my God. Stop talking." She whined.

"Why? Am I distracting your will power? You want to cum?"

She shook her head.

"You do don't you? You want to cum on my cock?"

"Oh God. Shut up."

"Is my dick better than cake?"

"Stefan?" She squealed.

"Tell me, is that cake really better than sex?"

"Hell no." She said, then began singing her moans. "Oh yes. Right there. Hmmmm. Stop making me talk."

"Your singing. You're not talking. I'm in there so good baby."

"Oh God, oh God!"

"Oh God, is right. Your pussy is hugging me. And your breast against me... fuck."

"Oh god Stefan. Squeeze my ass harder. Squeeze it harder." She begged. He bit his lip, and squeezed. "Oh...oh fuck. Slap my ass, baby. Slap it." He smacked her ass one cheek at a time and she bit her lip, just like him. Then he started to slow down. His stroke, his hand motions. He slowed it all down and whispered.

"Feel that?" He looked her in the eyes. "Just focus on my face and feel that." She looked him in the eyes and the slowing motions helped her to feel what he was talking about. While he slid, in and out of her deeply, making her pussy hug him, their heart beats were beating at the exact same pace. They stopped to feel it. Their hearts slowed down at the exact same time.

"What does that mean?"

"One beat. Our hearts beat the same. How many people find that?" His furrowed brows pointed inward while his green eyes looked deeply into hers. She smiled.

"It's beautiful."

"Yes. It is." He looked deeper. "And your eyes are..."

"So, green."

"Kiss me." He whispered. And when their lips connected, he continued making love to her, slow enough so they didn't lose the feeling of their heartbeats connecting. After making beautiful love, Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut, feeling completely lost in Stefan as she reached her peak, and she felt every emotion of his, and how much he loved her, when he hit her in their weak spots, making her tremble. She, being a psychic, felt everything inside of him.

He was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 **oOo**

 **Three months later**

The house had gone through a major transformation. Bonnie and Stefan converted her room into their room. To make it more comfortable, they bought all knew furniture. She rid her life of the old king sized bed, and they compromised on a Queen size bed. Why? Because Stefan told her couples who were madly in love slept together every night, and didn't need a world of space between them. So, even if they didn't cuddle some nights, they were near each other. But that didn't matter, they cuddled every night. They got rid of the dresser, because Stefan built her a wall full of shelves and drawers in her walk-in closet.

The extra bedroom was not turned back into a photo room, because Stefan made the storage room a phot room for her. So, they had an extra bedroom, with nothing to do to it. Slowly, they were rearranging and building their lives. On Saturday and Sunday mornings they ate breakfast in the back yard. The yard was covered with vines and flowers and together they were building a pond for the birds and planned to put fish in it. Stefan, worked at the bar with Bonnie part time on weekends, but on weekdays, he had a job in a garage working on cars. His love for cars, and previous experience made it something he was more than happy to do again. They turned their lives into a romanticized version from a book.

The idea of what they had only existed in books, but they kept it. They kept it and loved it.

"Baby, you know what?" He called out to her from the bathroom shaving his face.

"What bubba?" She was getting ready for bed tucking herself under the covers.

"I was thinking that we wait on zip lining and take a trip to California." She sighed heavily and smiled.

"Why? What's your fascination to Long Beach, and don't tell me the food? You've gained fifteen pounds in the past few months." she laughed. "Not that I'm complaining. I kind of like it on you."

"The food, of course. And you love this weight. I know you do. I love this weight. It's called happy weight. Like the freshman fifteen."

"Well, pudgy..."

"Hey, hey." He grinned.

"Just kidding bubba. I love it. I love all of you. So why The LBC this weekend?"

"There's an October fest thing going on this weekend. I was thinking we get a room and party with the locals."

"Fine. But... if we go, you owe me two romantic gesture weekends in a row." She rubbed lotion on her arms. He rinsed his face and walked into the room with his pajama pants, and no shirt.

"Baby, I'll give you three romantics weekends in a row, and I'll also, make you breakfast in bed each weekend."

"No. I won't let you. I, owe you breakfast in bed plus... some other special treatment. Some very deserving treatment, which I'll be glad to oblige, if you hurry up and get in this bed and cuddle me a while." He crawled on top of the bed, and over her body. "I can't believe you shaved my beard off." Bonnie said while she pouted about it.

"You know, I have to shave a couple more times before no shave November."

"Which I'm participating in too." She laughed, when he attacked her neck with kisses. He pulled up and looked at her face again.

"No. You're not. I mean, I wouldn't care, but... we can't both be hairy. Plus, you're the soft to my hard. The smooth to my rough." He smiled. "I need you feel your lips kiss me, right now." He demanded sweetly. She cupped his cheeks and pulled him in.

"Oh, your face is so smooth."

"Good, so you won't giggle if I eat your pussy right now."

"I will actually. Because... I haven't shaved in a couple of days."

"So what."

"No."

"Yes." He pinned her arms down. His lips hit her skin softly and peppered her with kisses and suctions and everything in between.

"Baby, get off of me. You know it's no fair you using your body weight against me. Especially, since your freshman fifteen." She giggled hard, and he flipped her on her stomach, and use done had to to hold her arms behind her back.

"You're a wise guy now?"

"No. I'm sorry." She laughed. He pulled her slip up and started spanking her. "Ouch! Bubba. Bubba, stop it. Oh my God." Her laughter was uncontrollable when he started pinching her butt cheeks, and tickling in the nooks and crannies of her nether regions. "Bubba, please?"

"No! Surrender."

"No, this is unfair, and a very compromising position." She screamed. "You're so unfair."

"SURRENDER!" He screamed.

"I hate you."

"Surrender." He spanked her again. This time he allowed it to sting more.

"Fine. I give in. You win." She laughed so hard she was now crying.

"Who's king?"

"You're king!" She breathed out. At is point they were both breathing hefty. He crawled over her body and dug his face into the pillow next to hers.

"You know I love you right?"

"I hate you... you ass."

"Speaking of asses."

"Oh my God no. Bubba, you're such a bully."

"You mean, king, right. Bubba is king." He said sliding her shorts down. "Say it with me, Bubba..."

"Bubba." She said lazily.

"Is."

"Is."

"King."

"Kndhdjsjdnxjsks."

"What?" He laughed at her.

"King." She gave in, as he turned the light out, and reminded her why he was king.

 **...**

 **A year into their relationship...**

"Wow, it's beautiful." Melissa said, staring at the freshly painted room.

"Yes. He really went all out picking colors. He liked everything but, what I liked. I was good with chartreuse. I thought it was earthy yet... fun. But he wasn't for it. I had to do a lot of ass kissing for this. So, we did my color and his, plus he has no idea why I wanted the room painted anyways." They laughed.

"You guys do so well together. I mean, love fits you girl." Melissa hugged bonnie and started playing with her growing hair. Bonnie smiled. "Have you called your friends?"

"Countless times I've called Caroline. She's really busy. She's pushed her wedding back once already because of the school. The invitation I got was retracted."

"Wow. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everyone is busy and honestly, it's normal with us. I've traveled around the world for three years. I begged them to visit me at several points. But no. I had to go back to Mystic Falls every year to see them. The place I lost everything. Elena and Damon were too busy. At least it's what Elena kept saying. I had a hard time keeping in touch with Damon, for various reasons. And Caroline, just... she's busy. It's okay."

"But Bonnie, for once, why don't they come to you?"

"No one knows I'm here because they haven't answered their phones. I've gotten quick emails, and run downs of wedding plans. I can't tell them what I need to tell them in an email."

Bonnie smiled and drank her tea. She walked out of the second bedroom and shut the door. "So, Stefan has been so awestruck and giddy, lately. I can't get over it. He's amazing Bon."

"Yes, he is. And he adores you and Nick for all you've done for us."

"Well, we love you guys. It's nothing." She looked at Bonnie strangely when she heard a car door. "Oh gosh I need to go. You have planned this dinner for him, and I don't want to interrupt it. I'm so excited."

"I'm nervous. So, wish me luck."

"Good luck doll, I'll call you tomorrow." Bonnie kissed Melissa's cheek and saw her out.

 **...**

Bonnie sat nervously while Stefan finished his dinner. She noticed he kept looking at her as much as she kept looking at him. She sat quietly, and for once the two of them weren't talking during dinner. Something was off about Stefan all day. He was antsy and nervous, and she was worried, he was having second thoughts about them.

"So umm, dinner was amazing Bon."

"Bon? You haven't called me Bon in ages." She asked questionably.

"Sorry, I was just... caught off guard today with something."

"What happened?"

"You didn't think I knew?" He asked surprised.

"Technically, I should know, but why would you know?"

"Well, number one, I had this huge elaborate plan set for this weekend. Melissa helped me plan it and everything. Then I found out you'd been keeping a secret from me."

"Stefan, I'm sorry. Seriously. I wanted to tell you when I found out, but I didn't know how you'd react."

"Well getting the office voicemail about Caroline eloping in Vegas, seriously. Bonnie, I need you to know, that I'm not affected by Caroline and Klaus's relationship. I love you, and I need you to stop trying to protect my feelings and trust in my love for you." He said impatiently.

"Wait, what did you say?"

"Bonnie, why are you doing this? So, they're married. I'm in love with you. I love you, and I don't care about what they have. I'm happy for them."

"Did you just say Caroline and Klaus eloped? And told me in a voicemail, on the work cell phone? She didn't even call my cell phone or text me until I answered." Bonnie's eyes watered heavily. "And in Vegas? Literally, a few hours away from me?"

Stefan's face dropped instantly. He stood up and walked to her and held her. "Oh my God. Baby. I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The voicemails at work weren't new. They've been played back by someone already. I assumed it was you."

"Oh gosh. No. I had no idea." She began crying a puddle of emotions swallowed her. "I've tried reaching her and nothing. I'm just sitting here, stressed about telling her about you, and us, and the baby, I couldn't keep my thoughts together. I'm just so tired of the guilt."

Stefan pulled back, and grabbed her by her face. He wiped her tears and pushed her hair out of her eyes. "B-baby? Baby, did you say B-A-B-Y? Baby."

"Oh gosh, it was a surprise. It was supposed to be a surprise. I can't do shit right today." He put his hand on her stomachs on top of the dress she was wearing. He noticed she had it on, because she rarely wore dresses. He looked at her stomach then her face, and she cried, and tried to smile, but she was so emotional. "I'm sorry. Surprise!"

"No." He shook his head in disbelief. He still didn't believe he had his life back. Let alone, the ability to create life with this woman who, patiently helped him to adjust to, not only the consequences of his actions, but helping him to find peace in the grief of his own death. "No way." He kept shaking his head and feeling everything in him become a question mark. "I died. I died five years ago and remained dead for four years. Then you... you pulled me here, with you're heart. You breathed life back into me, and loved me. You loved a bastard, and forgave me, and in that, I was given this chance at life. Real fucking life, baby. I don't deserve this. I don't deserve you, but somehow, the universe, God, something greater than me, gave me a chance. A second chance at human life. Why?"

"Because Stefan, you selflessly sacrificed your happiness, your life, your dreams, for the people you loved. Without a second thought, you gave up everything, so we could live. You saved, the world from hell fire. Why wouldn't you deserve another chance at life?"

He cried in her lap. He cried, and cried, real tears onto her legs. He crawled his way up her body as she sat in the chair, and looked her in the face again. "You gave me this. Bonnie, you're my angel. You, are my angel. You gave me eternal peace. Then you suffered in the process. And I was brought back here, because of your selflessness, and you were my unfinished business. And I was yours. And you fucking, taught me how to appreciate life, and how to appreciate second chances, and how to be a compassionate, human being." He cried, holding her face so close to his their noses were touching. "Do you hear me? You're my fucking angel. My peace. You gave my heart an actual beat, and its syncopated to yours. Oh my God... you gave me part of your soul... how else would I be here?"

Bonnie's tears flooded her cheeks, and she grabbed him and held him. "We gave each other a second chance Bubba. We gave each other peace. And now, we are having a baby." He couldn't contain himself. He stood up and picked her up in his arms and swung her around.

"Thank you." He looked her in her green eyes. "For forgiving me, giving me peace, loving me, and giving me life in more ways than one." She closed her eyes and kissed his lips passionately. He put her down gently, and got on his knee. "What are you doing?"

"I was hoping to wait until Saturday. I had this elaborate celebration planned, thanks to Melissa. Then I heard that voice mail today, and thought, gosh, she doesn't trust my feelings for her. How could she not by now?" He sniffed and she wiped his tears. "But..." he pulled a box out of his back pocket, "I don't care. I will show her, if it takes the rest of my life. No matter how long or short it is... that I love her, and only her."

"Stefan, don't do this because of what you heard on the voicemail today."

"Melissa helped me pick out this ring a month ago. It took me weeks to plan this proposal party. But I couldn't wait. So I told her a couple of days ago, I was doing it tonight."

"Oh my God, she knew?" She put her hands over her mouth as he pens the box.

He'd been saving all year. "Bonnie, Bennett... you're more than who you appear to be. You're, such an extraordinary power. Made up of human compassion, and forgiveness. I don't deserve you, or your compassion. Let alone, your forgiveness. But, you chose to somehow give me both, selflessly. I love you, and the only thing I'm sure about, is you make me happier than I've ever been, and I'm... ready to spend my life, making you smile, and happy. And if I'm lucky, I'll make you fall in love with me, over and over, and over again. Because since the day I got here, you keep finding ways to make me fall in love with who you are. Over and over. Baby, will you honor me, by becoming not just my wife, but my partner, and my best friend, my everything, for the rest of our lives?"

She knelt down in front of him. "Bubba?" She said quietly, holding his face. "On one condition." She said seriously, making him pause suspiciously. "You let me cook more often." The breath he was holding was released, and he smiled.

"Deal. What do you say, baby... Marry me?"

"Yes." They kissed, and kissed. "Yes." Bonnie smiled, heavily.

"I know you don't want a traditional wedding."

"I don't want a ceremony. I just want me and you, and our words. I don't want a typical wedding. Okay. Just us. Our feelings, our words, and a binding ceremony. It's a witch thing. You know, I don't use my magic unless I have to, or if we're just home alone. But I want to bind us by blood. Is that okay?"

"Yes. I mean, we are already bound spiritually. I want everything with you." He said.

"Everything, we shall have." They smiled hopelessly at one another.

"Melissa, won't let you do this without her."

"Good thing she's a witch." Bonnie laughed.

"What?"

"Yeah. Sorry, I didn't tell you. Things have been... crazy." Stefan grabbed his girlfriend, and didn't say another word. He made love to her in the back yard, under the best view of the constellations in the country, on top of their multi-colored cushioned nook, on the deck he built for her.

 **oOo**

Bonnie was floating on a cloud. She grinned from ear to ear, smiling down at him. "Baby. I told you breakfast was ready." Stefan said walking into the bedroom. She held her hands up to shush him. "Wow, I guess all the late night fussing means he's a day sleeper." He smiled.

"Yes. Now shush. I need a break, and if you wake him, I'm going to kill you." Her peaceful life for the past few years was now disrupted. Not in an awful way. In a nature had to pay her back sort of way. In a motherhood, sort of way. She and Stefan were as loving and attentive towards one another as a husband and wife could be. They were always being sweet with one another, when their son was asleep. Stefan quietly grabbed her, and pulled her towards the bed. She gave him a gentle eye roll. And smiled.

"It's been five days." He whispered. "I just want to... kiss you."

"He's going to wake-" Stefan stopped her with a kiss. He pulled up and smiled, then kissed her again. She surely missed his body but she missed sleep too, and eating when she was hungry, and showering in the morning, and peace and quiet. He lay her back on the bed, and began pulling her clothes off. "I didn't shower last night, or this morning." She whispered.

"I don't care." He kept kissing her like he was drunk on the flavor of her skin. Her neck and chest were taken over wth his lips. Slowly, her panties came off, and he crawled up her body. He knew it would take a little more to get her in the mood, because she was exhausted, so he told her, "Don't worry, I've got the baby the rest of the day. You can relax." She melted in his green eyed stare, and pulled him in for a kiss while he slowly and quietly pulled off his clothes. He prepared himself to enter her body, and before they knew it... a little cry was coming from the crib. He bit his lip and lowered his head. Laughing to himself, he knew he deserved that. Bonnie, lay there and kissed him softly.

"Go ahead daddy. I'll be waiting for you." Stefan stood up and grabbed his boxers sliding them back on. He tried putting the baby to sleep, by patting his little chest, and when it didn't work he picked him up, and walked in a bouncing motion with him. When he turned to look at Bonnie she was sound asleep. He pulled the covers back and covered her, then kissed her forehead.

"Come on little stinker. I'm going to eat breakfast and you're going to watch me I guess." The five minute napper cooed gently, and looked at Stefan. Stefan saw his sons green eyes, and smiled. "You get those from your momma." Kissing his sons forehead, he collapsed into himself on an emotional high. Life could not have turned out better than this.

* * *

 **I truly hope if anyone read this that they liked it. So, feel free to leave me your thoughts on the Stefonnie. Thank you for reading ;)**


End file.
